Battling Anorexia
by codegal
Summary: Relena has the chance of a life-time to pursue her career as a model, but all is not as it seems in the modelling industry as Relena finds out the extremes that people resort to to stay slim...
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Wing characters.  
  
AN: Well, this is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fanfic in an alternate universe. So, uh, forgive me if it's kinda crap. Well, nothing much to say, so on with the story…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Battling Anorexia –Chapter One.  
  
"The Decision."  
  
~  
  
Relena and Lucrezia shifted through all the bridesmaid dresses.  
  
"No," Lucrezia Noin told the tailor, "none of these will suit Relena."  
  
"Lucrezia, I can just wear the blue dress. It looks ok," Relena insisted. Lucrezia turned and looked at Relena. "I don't want 'ok', Relena. I want you to look stunning for my wedding."  
  
Relena smiled. "I didn't know you were real big on looking good, Lucrezia."  
  
Lucrezia returned the smile. "No, actually I'm not. But I have a feeling that Miliardo wont be too happy if you turned up in an 'ok' dress."  
  
Relena laughed. Her brother always insisted she have the best. Relena stopped shifting through the dresses when she noticed a swarm of girls standing around a stage.  
  
On the stage was a man in a business suit with dark glasses, his hair slicked back. Every few words, the girls would applaud madly. Interested, Relena tapped Lucrezia's arm. "What's that about?"  
  
Lucrezia looked up. "What's what?"  
  
Relena pointed to the crowd. Lucrezia shrugged. "I have no idea."  
  
Relena watched as the swarm of girls suddenly rushed onto the stage.  
  
"Lucrezia, I'm just gonna go check what's up."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Relena exited the tailor shop and made her way to the centre of the shopping mall. She saw Duo and Hilde together in the midst of it all. Relena walked up to them. "Hey guys!"  
  
Duo and Hilde both looked up from a piece of paper they were both reading and smiled.  
  
"Hey Princess."  
  
"Hey Relena."  
  
Relena looked around at the girls squabbling and fighting each other for pieces of paper. "What's going on?"  
  
Hilde's eyes lit up. "There's gonna be modelling auditions tomorrow for some company. Everyone wants to audition, but you need an official entry form. Thus the fighting crowd."  
  
Relena's heart soared. Ever since she was a little kid, she had always wanted to be a model. That was why she always watched her weight and tried to grow some more so she could be accepted by any modelling agency. And this modelling audition could be the ticket to fulfilling her dreams.  
  
Relena looked at Hilde. "You entering?"  
  
Hilde smiled and waved her entry form. "Yeah, but only for the fun of it. I don't think Duo's ego could handle it if I out matched him in popularity."  
  
Relena laughed. Duo placed his hands on his hips. "Hey babe, obviously you don't know me well 'cause I'm not the jealous type."  
  
Hilde raised her eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
Duo lifted his chin. "Really."  
  
Hilde folded her arms across her chest and smiled. "Then I don't suppose you would mind if some guy that's standing over there has the same hairstyle as yours."  
  
Duo grabbed his precious hair and looked around wildly. "Injustice! Only I can have this hairstyle!"  
  
Relena and Hilde both cracked up laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" a voice said from behind.  
  
Relena whirled around and was met with intense Prussian eyes.  
  
"Heero!" Relena cried before hugging him. Heero gave Relena one of his rare smiles. "Hello."  
  
Duo nodded at Heero. "Hey man, where've you been lately?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Around."  
  
Relena gasped as she remembered all about the competition. "Hilde, you don't happen to have a spare entry form do you?"  
  
Hilde shrugged. "Nah, sorry, Relena."  
  
Relena looked worriedly and the fighting crowd. Duo whistled.  
  
"Only way you're gonna get an entry form is if you get down right physical. But, you being you, you wont cause you believe in pacifism and that."  
  
Relena groaned. "Now how am I suppose to enter." Relena paused as an idea popped into her head. She looked up at Heero. Heero stared back.  
  
"What."  
  
"Could you pleeeaaassseee get me an entry form. This means a lot to me." Relena put on her puppy face for extra effect.  
  
Heero sighed in annoyance. "Alright, mission accepted."  
  
Relena watched as Heero made his way into the middle of the throng of girls. Immediately, everyone stopped. Heero cleared his throat.  
  
"Somebody give me an entry form."  
  
All of a sudden, entry forms were thrust into his face. Maybe it was because Heero was one of the most popular and gorgeous guys who attended Crossroads High. Heero grabbed one and smirked as he returned back to Relena's side.  
  
Heero handed it to Relena. "Mission accomplished."  
  
Relena squealed and gave Heero a kiss. When they broke away, Heero encircled his arms around Relena's waist.  
  
Duo pouted and turned to Hilde. "Why does he get all the action?" Duo whined.  
  
Hilde smiled and kissed his nose. "You'll get your turn later."  
  
Duo pouted even more. "I want some now."  
  
Hilde hit him playfully. "You horny bastard."  
  
Duo grinned. "Only for you, babe, only for you."  
  
Hilde laughed and turned to Relena and Heero. "We'll see you guys later. See ya."  
  
Relena and Heero nodded as Duo dragged a laughing Hilde out of the mall.  
  
"Duo's sure excited." Relena commented.  
  
Heero shook his head. "That guy's having a hormone overdrive."  
  
Relena looked up at Heero and grinned. "Don't be jealous."  
  
Heero scowled but said nothing. Relena's grin widened.  
  
"So, Heero. Do you think I have a chance at this?" Relena asked hopefully.  
  
Heero leant over and kissed Relena's forehead. "Absolutely, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
There was snickering from behind them. Heero and Relena turned around to see Dorothy Catalonia, Silvia Noventa and a bunch of girls behind them.  
  
"Maybe in another life time," Dorothy remarked, causing another round of snickers from everyone.  
  
Heero could sense Relena tensing up and narrowed his eyes at Dorothy. "Why don't you go get yourself a facial, Dorothy. And while you're at it, do something about your eyebrows 'cause, damn!"  
  
Dorothy's eyes flashed angrily and she stuck her nose in the air. "Come on girls, let's go."  
  
Heero and Relena watched as they left. Heero turned around to see Relena blinking rapidly and looking at the ground, her tears threatening to fall down her beautiful face. Heero quickly embraced her.  
  
"Relena, don't cry. Dorothy's just jealous."  
  
Relena shook her head and cried into his shoulder. Heero tangled his hand into her mass of golden locks.  
  
"Look, if you really want to be a model, I reckon you should go ahead and try. You have a really good chance of making it."  
  
Relena stopped crying and looked up at Heero. "You really think so, Heero?"  
  
Heero smiled. "Definitely."  
  
Relena smiled back and sniffed. "Alright, I'll do it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yep, well, that's it for now. What do you guys think? Review and tell me.  
  
*Codegal* 


	2. Accepted

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, claim ownership of Gundam wing!  
  
Special Thanks to: Lita-Chan, ColorlessRainbow, Ley, Grrl N, Tomorrow, b, SilverShinigami, Ashika and Water Fire Girl.  
  
Y'all make me feel loved!!  
  
AN: Hey guys, I'm back!! I know I haven't updated in ages and I'd like to apologise to anybody who'd care to read this. Also, an additional warning, you might find that the characters might be a little OOC, well, its all for the story ok? So don't stress.  
  
Anyway, here's chapter two -enjoy ***  
  
BATTLING ANOREXIA - Chapter two: 'accepted'  
  
"Which photo should I send in?" Heero looked up from his maths textbook to examine the two photos of Relena thrust in his face. Both were almost identical, except that one was smiling and the other one was more serious. Heero leant back against his pillow.  
  
"None of them."  
  
"What?!" Relena cried. Heero smirked and leant over the side of his bed and grabbed his bag. Unzipping the front pocket, he pulled out a snap shot and gave it to Relena.  
  
"Send this one, it's my favourite picture of you."  
  
Relena smiled at the photo, it was a picture taken nine months ago, just a few weeks after Heero and Relena were 'officially' going out. Relena's mouth was wide open, about to shove a hamburger down her throat when Heero whipped out a camera from nowhere and took a photo.  
  
Relena blushed, "it's probably your favourite because my mouth is wide open."  
  
Heero gave her a crooked grin, "maybe."  
  
Relena blushed again and yanked the pillow from behind him and chucked it as his head. "You're train of thoughts are most shocking, Heero."  
  
Heero laughed and leant over, catching her earlobe between his teeth, nibbling on them a bit before whispering, "I don't feel like studying at the moment. Do you?"  
  
Relena shivered, then smiled. "How about a major make-out session?"  
  
--  
  
Relena met up with Hilde, who was waiting at the corner of her street. Hilde and Relena lived just a few blocks away from each other, and since Relena lived closer to the school, Hilde usually got up earlier and waited at the corner for Relena to show up.  
  
"Hey, Hilde," Relena greeted.  
  
"Hey," Hilde replied, and hitched her bag over her shoulder, falling into step with Relena.  
  
"So, did you enter?"  
  
Hilde raised a brow. "Enter what?"  
  
Relena turned to stare at her friend. "You know, the modelling competition?"  
  
"Oh, that," Hilde shrugged, "Duo informed me that it would be in my best interest that I don't. I would be too *busy* to spend time with him."  
  
"Oh. You're so lucky then, I've spent the last two days as a nervous wreck, wondering if I get in or not. Did you know they're selecting 1500 girls to view? I mean, what are the chances of me being picked if I *do* get in?"  
  
Hilde gave Relena a reassuring pat on the hand, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make it far. I don't know if you'll win or not, but I'm definitely sure you'll get through the first round."  
  
"I sure hope so Hilde. I sure hope so."  
  
--  
  
Relena and Hilde walked through the courtyard to their normal spot. Hilde had found a bench that was seated next to a garden, in an isolated area near the back of the school. On the way, the pair spotted Dorothy Catalonia and her "followers."  
  
"Dorothy, like, tell us about your letter!" one of the girls squealed.  
  
Dorothy smirked and tossed her long hair over her shoulder, saying in a loud voice, "Oh, you know, I got accepted to the Treize-Ann modelling institute. I knew I'd get in, there's no *way* they can ignore a pretty face like mine." Dorothy gave Relena a superior smile.  
  
Hilde scowled at the group as they walked by. "She made it in? The judges must be smoking some new type of kick ass dope or something. Either that or they're being bribed."  
  
"I guess." Relena replied in a small voice.  
  
--  
  
The final bell for the day rang. Heero quickly made his way towards Relena's homeroom, negotiating his way quickly around the remaining students that loitered after school. Relena had just got out of homeroom, and was now grabbing numerous textbooks out of her locker and shoving it in her bag.  
  
"Hey," Heero said quietly, hugging her from behind. Relena stilled her actions, and closed her eyes, loving the feel of him. Relena turned around in his embrace and linked her arms around his neck, tucking her head in the curve of his neck.  
  
Heero quickly looked around, noting that there wasn't anybody around. Relieved, Heero stroked her hair and held her. They stayed that way for a while, until Relena broke out of the embrace and gave Heero a dazzling smile.  
  
"Thanks for that," Relena murmured.  
  
Heero gave her a slight smile. "No problem."  
  
Relena closed her locker, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The pair made their way out of the school, towards Relena's house that was located 10 minutes away from the school. The two walked quietly for awhile, until Heero spoke up. "There's something I have to tell you, Relena."  
  
Relena glanced at Heero, "what is it?"  
  
Heero drew in a breath. "I'm going to be out of town for the next month."  
  
Relena looked up at him, understanding the meaning behind his words. With fear in her eyes, she clasped his hands. "Its another mission, isn't it? Heero, last time you went, you came back all shook up and it took me forever to break through your defences again."  
  
Heero sighed, "I know, but I promise you that this time it wont be that terrible a mission."  
  
"Well, can you at least tell me where you're going? What you're planning to do? That way I wont feel so helpless."  
  
Heero sighed again. "Relena, you know I can't do that, telling you could put your life in danger. The least you know, the better."  
  
Defeated, Relena sighed. "Ok."  
  
They resumed walking, arriving in front of Relena's two storey house in no time. Relena looked towards her house then back at Heero. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
Relena nodded her head slowly; looking sad for a moment then cleared her face, careful to keep it blank. She succeeded for about three seconds before dropping her bag, and hugging Heero tightly. "Promise me you'll come back."  
  
Heero remained quiet and Relena broke away to look up at his face. "Promise me!"  
  
"Promise." Heero whispered, his voice hoarse, sounding rough. Relena touched her lips to his gently for a brief moment, then stepped back.  
  
"Bye, Heero." Relena whispered.  
  
Heero looked at her one last time, then turned and left. Relena watched until he was no longer in sight. Sighing, she picked up her bag and made her way into the large Victorian building.  
  
--  
  
Miliardo Peacecraft raised a blonde eyebrow at the sight of his sister, all pale and withdrawn. He folded the paper he had been reading and placed it on the table. He stood and went to greet his sister, who was climbing the staircase up to her room. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Relena looked up, startled. Seeing her brother, she relaxed and shook her head slowly. Miliardo stared at his sister a moment longer, than turned, picking up an envelope that had been waiting on a small desk in the sitting room. He handed it to her, saying "this came for you in the mail."  
  
Relena thanked him and turned and made her way up the rest of the staircase, then to her bedroom. Dropping her bag in the centre of her room, she flopped on her bed, and glanced at the envelope in her hand. It was indeed addressed to her, the words TREIZE-ANN printed clearly in the right corner of the envelope.  
  
Excited, Relena ripped open the envelope, yanking out the folded piece of paper within. She unfolded it and read the short letter.  
  
Dear Relena, We are pleased to inform you that you have made it through to the first round of our modelling competition. We ask that you may be present on Monday the 12th of July for the judging, at 11:00am sharp. We wish you the best of luck, and hope to see you there. Yours Sincerely, Treize and Anne Kushrenada.  
  
Relena closed her eyes and held the letter close to her heart.  
  
--  
  
TBC.  
  
Yes, I know, not that interesting yet, but the *big issue* is yet to come. Review!!! *Codegal* 


	3. The Election

Title: Battling Anorexia – Chapter Three: "The Election."

Disclaimer: No, I do not on Gundam Wing…

Author's Notes: Ok, I know I haven't been a really good author in ignoring this fic, blame it all on my HeeroMuse, he's not talking to me at the moment… Anywayz, here's the next part, no Anorexia issues yet, but I promise they're coming up… as always, read and review…

_**Chapter Three: "The Election."**_

**Monday, 12th of July.**

**5:00am, still dark outside…**

Relena stared at the alarm clock, as the red numbers informed her that it was five in the morning. Her nerves had been running haywire since the night before, as the day for the first round judging finally came about. Relena sighed and tried to go back to sleep, closing her eyes tightly.

A few seconds later, while sighing in frustration, she yanked off her covers and slid out of bed. Switching on her bedside lamp, she paused and stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. Turning this way and that, Relena closely scrutinised her appearance and form.

Words of self-doubt lingered and the edges of her mind, before Relena repressed it completely. Sighing to herself, she strode to her walk-in closet and yanked the door open.

She might as well get ready.

**10:15am, the same day…**

"Hey, why aren't you at school?"

Relena looked up as her brother, Miliardo, strode into the room. Turning back to her cereal, she shook her head.

"No, I have a modelling competition in fourty-five minutes."

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Miliardo leant against the kitchen counter, his coffee poised at his lips. "Don't know why you would want to waste your time. There are other things that you could waste your time with."

Relena sighed, dropping her spoon back into her cereal bowl in distaste, her appetite gone. "That maybe so, but I happen to want to _waste_ my time modelling."

"Well, as long as this modelling thing doesn't interrupt with your school work, Relena. You do know that your final senior year is important, don't you?"

"Yes, big brother, I do. Anyway, can you give me a ride to the institute? I think its on the way to Noin's apartment, and don't bother denying the fact that you're going to visit."

Miliardo's open mouth snapped shut. He grinned.

"You know me too well."

**12:59pm, same day…**

Relena stood very still for the panel of judges as they conversed with each other, their stares feeling like bullet holes in her body. Heart hammering a mile a minute, Relena tried to keep a carefree smile pasted on her face.

After what seemed to be an eternity of whispering between the judges, Treize Kushrenada finally cleared his throat and made his announcement. "We will have number 1132, 1135 and 1139. Those whose numbers were just called out, please make your way to Betty, who is waving to you right now, so that she make take a few of your details. As to the other girls not chosen, thankyou for your time."

In shock, Relena numbly made her way off the walk way and followed the girls towards the exit doors. As she was passing through the doors, a hand suddenly yanked her backwards. Stumbling, Relena was caught in the arms of a tall, blue-eyed man. Relena stared mesmerised as the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly and his lips pulled back to show white teeth.

The man's mouth moved. Blinking, Relena snapped out of her daze.

"Pardon?"

Treize Kushrenada grinned, "I said, where are you going? Weren't you one of the girls chosen?"

Looking down at her entry number, Relena noted that she had the numbers: '1139' printed on her paper. A look of incredulity came over her face. Her lips trembled. "Y-you mean, I was chosen?"

A look of both amusement and exasperation filled the man's face. "Well, normally when they call out a number, it usually signifies that the person who's holding the number has indeed been elected to attend the next round."

Still in shock, Relena stood and stared dumbly at Treize, her mind still trying to comprehend the facts that was being layed in front of her. Sighing in amusement and exasperation, Treize tucked her arm into his, and gently led her over to where Betty was situated behind a table. Looking up from the paper she was writing on, she raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Was there something you wanted Mr Kushrenada?"

Smiling, the man in question nudged Relena forward. "I believe she was one of the entrants who made it into the next round. See that she gets all the relevant information as she seems to be too shocked to ask for it herself." Chuckling to himself, he lifted Relena's limp hand to his lips and pressed a kiss into it before releasing it. "I will see you later."

And with that, he was gone, leaving Relena alone with Betty, a dark haired lady, who seemed friendly enough. After Mr Kushrenada's departure, everything went in a blur, and the next thing Relena knew, she was being picked up by her brother and driven home.

Still unsure of what was happening, she made her way automatically into her room, much to the puzzlement of her brother, who still was wondering what had gone on at the place. Not knowing what to do, Miliardo opted to give her til tomorrow before confronting her on what had happened.

Meanwhile, Relena lay on her bed, and perused over the little booklet that Betty had given her. It stated all the rules and regulations in the competition and informed Relena consequences if those rules were broken. A feeling of joy started to overcome her, and Relena finally recognised her accomplishment in making it in.

Tears came into her eyes and she turn to her side, hugging one of her pillows, all the while gazing at the photo of both her and Heero on her bedside. While wishing that he was here to celebrate her success with her, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, hugging her pillow closer…

**TBC…**

As always, RR…

Codegal


End file.
